An Expection
by namitsu2125T
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Honoka Miki menyukai seorang laki-laki yang bernama asli No Minwoo. Suatu hari, keduanya di haruskan berpisah hingga akhirnya Miki bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang membuatnya nyaman sekaligus mengidolakan seseorang di waktu yang bersamaan. Sebenarnya, siapakah 'dia' ?


Tittle » An Expection

Author » Namitsu Titi a.k.a Namitsu2125T

Rate » PG-13

Genre » School-life, Friendship, Sad.

Cast » Honoka Miki [OC], No Minwoo [BOYFRIEND] as Takama Yuki.

Summary » Seorang gadis bernama Honoka Miki menyukai seorang laki-laki yang bernama asli No Minwoo.  
Suatu hari, keduanya di haruskan berpisah hingga akhirnya Miki bertemu dengam seorang pemuda yang membuatnya nyaman sekaligus mengidolakan seseorang di waktu yang bersamaan.  
Sebenarnya, siapakah 'dia' ?

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

.  
**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.  
Miki berdiri di depan papan pengumuman untuk melihat dimana kelasnya berada. Kelas tersebut akan di jadikan sebagai ruangan ujian semester pertama.

Secara tak sadar, matanya tertuju pada nama _partner_ duduknya. Orang itu bernama Takama Yuki. _Well_, ia juga tak menyangka akan duduk dengan seorang laki-laki kali ini.

Bel pun berbunyi, Miki segera memasuki kelas sementaranya. Kelas tersebut di huni sebanyak lima belas orang yang rata-rata di huni oleh siswa yang berkualitas.

Miki menutup matanya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berdo'a untuk ujiannya.

Kening Miki berkerut bingung. Ia mencoba mengingat lagi siapa nama _partner_ yang dilihatnya tadi. Tapi, gadis itu sangat yakin bahwa _partner_-nya bernama Takama... Yuki. Tapi... tapi mengapa wajahnya-

"Jangan bingung seperti itu. Aku memang bukan orang Jepang," bisiknya.

"Tapi-" Miki menghentikan ucapannya karena-

"Husst... ujian akan dimulai. Nanti saja," potong laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.  
Miki dan _partner_ duduknya berjalan bersama menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Takama Yuki. Panggil saja Yuki," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Miki. Honoka Miki." Miki masih menatap bingung pada laki-laki yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Baiklah, agar kau tidak menatapku bingung lagi, akan aku jelaskan."

Kemudian Minwoo menjelaskan tentangnya pada gadis itu.

Tatapan bingung Miki sedikit mengendur. "Hm, begitu. Tapi kenapa kau memakai nama Jepang Eum... Yuki ?"

Takama Yuki yang bernama asli No Minwoo adalah orang korea. Walaupun ia merupakan keturunan orang korea murni, tapi Minwoo lahir di Jepang.

Ketika berumur tujuh tahun, Minwoo dan keluarganya pindah ke Korea. Kemudian, Minwoo dan keluarganya pindah ke Korea setelah lulusan SD di Korea sana, ayah laki-laki itu menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan SMP-nya di Jepang, hingga tingkat SMA.

"Ayahku yang menginginkan ini."

Miki hanya mengangguk tanpa bertanya leih lanjut lagi. "Aku duluan ya, Yuki. Supirku sudah datang," pamit Miki pada laki-laki yng bernama Yuki itu.

"_Arraseo_," jawab Minwoo.

Lagi-lagi Miki berkerut bingung. Ia tak mengerti bahasa Korea.

"Artinya 'baiklah'. Ah, aku pikir kau tahu artinya. Orang-orang disini mengatakan bahwa kau ahli bahasa,"

Miki tersenyum tipis, "tidak juga. Aku belum mempelajari bahasa korea."

.

.  
.

**~Two months later~**  
.

"Ayo naik," ucap Minwoo.

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, ketika Miki menyambut hari ini dengan gembira dan juga ketika gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya, ia terkejut saat melihat Minwoo yang dengan santainya sedang duduk di atas motornya.

"Aku menguntit mu, kemarin," kata Minwoo polos disertai kekehannya.

Miki berdecak setelah mendengar perkataan Minwoo.

"Sudahlah, ayo," ucap Minwoo.

.

.

Pagi ini benar-benar sejuk. Angin menyambut lembut rambut gadis itu. Miki terus tersenyum. Secara tak sadar, pikirannya berimajinasi tentang betapa nyamannya jika ia bersandar di punggung tegap Minwoo yang sedang fokus mengendarai motornya.

Miki segera mengalihkan fikirannya dengan memandang pohon sakura yang berjejer rapih di pinggir jalan.

'_So sweet_'-pikirnya.

.

.

.

.  
**~School~**  
.

"Hahhh... aku gugup," ujar Miki tiba-tiba. Sangat terlihat bahwa gadis itu sedang gugup dari raut wajahnya. Tangannya juga terasa dingin.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Minwoo, bingung dengan Miki yang tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu..

"Hari ini bagian aku persentasi di kelas," ucap nya lesu. Rasa gugup ketika berbicara di depan umum, memang kebiasaan buruknya. Entah sampai kapan ia akan merasakan itu. _Yeah_, yang bisa dilakukan hanya terus melawan rasa itu meskipun hasilnya tidak maksimal.

Minwoo meraih tangan Miki, lalu digenggamnya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dari suhu Minwoo ke tangan Miki yang terasa dingin.

Minwoo tersenyum hangat pada gadis disampingnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman canggung oleh Miki.

Pipi gadis itu merona karena malu. Ini pertama kalinya, Minwoo menggenggam tangannya. Walaupun mereka sudah bersentuhan tangan pada waktu perkenalan waktu itu, tapi itu bukan termasuk dalam artian menggenggam.

Mereka terus berpegangan tangan hingga tiba di depan kelas nya Miki.

"_Ne_, Miki. Dengarkan aku-" Minwoo menatap dalam bola mata gadis itu dan parahnya, hal itu meninggalkan efek yang berarti di hati Miki. Rasa gugup yang tadi saja belum sempurna menghilang, tapi sekarang, ditatap seperti itu, sungguh membuat jantungnya seperti menendang-nendang keras. "Jangan terus memikirkan rasa gugup mu, nde ? Kalahkan rasa itu, _rilax_ dan nikmatilah presentasimu... Miki-_chan_," laki-laki itu menenangkan Miki dengan suara yang lembut.

Alunan suara indah yang terdengar di telinga gadis itu, mampu membuatnya nge-_blank_ seketika. Ucapan Minwoo masih terdengar lembut ditelinganya. Meskipun ia sering mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi setelah diucapkan oleh Minwoo, seperti kata-kata asing yang baru didengarnya.

Setelah sadar dari 'acara' mendalami perasaannya, Miki langsung mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum.

"_Ganbatte_ ! *Semangat!* " Minwoo mengangkat tangan Miki yang sedang digenggamnya sambil mengucapkan kata itu.  
Miki tersenyum lebar atas ucapan Minwoo.

"Selamat berjuang, _nde_... Miki-_chan_."

Miki mengangguk senang sembari tersenyum.

.

.

**~After School~**  
.

"Yukiii~!" Teriak Miki.

Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Minwoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik ke belakang. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Miki sedang berlarian kecil menuju kearahnya. Senyum bahagia juga tercetak jelas di bibir Miki.

"Sepertinya ada yang membuat mu bahagia, Miki-_chan_ ?" Ucap Minwoo setelah gadis itu telah sampai dihadapannya.

"He'um. Aku sukses melewati presentasinya. Aku tak merasa gugup~" Ujar nya gembira.

Minwoo ikut tersenyum, "syukurlah kalau seperti itu."

"E'um. Ini juga berkat dirimu._ Arigatou gozaimatsu_," katanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Minwoo mengacak pelan rambut Miki yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya, saat laki-laki itu menyentuhnya. "_Nde_, Miki-_chan_."

Dengan pelan, Miki mengangkat kepalanya. Pipi nya bersemu merah dan hatinya begetar lagi, mengingat tangan Minwoo masih bertengger nyaman dikepalanya.  
Setelah tangan Minwoo terlepas dikepalanya, gadis cantik itu langsung tersenyum salah tingkah.

.

.

Angin berhembus kecil, menerpa rambut Minwoo. Udara pagi memang terasa segar, apalagi laki-laki berponi itu bisa menikmati kesegaran udara ini secara penuh karena sekarang ia sedang berada di atap sekolah. Ia sengaja berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya hanya untuk menikmati ini. Selain itu, ia ingin menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, disini. Di tempat yang membuatnya bahagia walaupun hanya beberpa bulan yang bahkan setahun pun belum.

.

.

Miki berjalan santai menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah.  
Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Minwoo yang sedang berdiri di dekat tembok pembatas dengan arah pandangan yang tertuju ke bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi.

.

"Tumben, kesini ?" Tanya Miki yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan laki-laki Korea itu.

"Emm... sedang ingin saja," ucap nya pelan.

"Apa sedang ada masalah ?" Tebak Miki saat menyadari raut Minwoo yang terlihat berbeda.

Minwoo kembali memandang ke depan sana, sedikit termenung hingga beberapa menit.

"Aku..." Minwoo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

Angin menghembus sedikit kencang, menerpa rambut panjang Miki sehingga membuat Minwoo sedikit terpesona pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Miki, yang masih belum mendengar lanjutan ucapan Minwoo.

"Aku... akan-" Minwoo menghela nafas, "-pindah," ucap nya lirih.

Sontak, kata-kata itu membuat Miki kaget. Tiba-tiba muncul secara perlahan dengan apa yang dinamakan 'rasa menyesakkan'.

.

**~Miki's class~**

"Yukiii~" Batinnya, perih. Setelah sampai dikelasnya, Miki langsung menangis sesenggukkan. untung kelas masih sepi.

Yang membuat Miki seperti ini adalah Minwoo. Ya, Minwoo akan pindah. Ia akan kembali negeri asalnya, Korea.

Sebenarnya Minwoo juga ingin disini lebih lama lagi, yah paling tidak, sampai men-tamatkan SMA nya di Jepang. Tapi, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Ayah Minwoo menyuruh nya untuk kembali kesana secara tiba-tiba dan terpaksa, ia harus melanjutkan tingkat keduanya di SMA yang ada di Korea.

Saat Miki bertanya,_ 'Tapi, kau senangkan, kembali ke Korea ?'_ sambil menahan nyeri yang menggenggam hatinya.

Dengan hati senang, Minwoo menjawab,_ 'Tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukan orang tuaku-'_ Miki ikut tersenyum saat mendengarnya, namun di dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum menertawakan nasib nya saat mengetahui ternyata Minwoo tak merasa sedih saat ia akan meninggalkan Jepang, khususnya dirinya.  
_'-dan IU Noona, pasti sekarang sudah semakin cantik. Terakhir kami mengobrol bersama saat di hari kelulusan ku, Sekolah Dasar."_

Saat itu, ketika mendengar perkataan Minwoo, Miki langsung berhenti tersenyum. Hatinya semakin sakit. Miki langsung pamit -tanpa menatap Minwoo- untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

Sebentar lagi, kesedihan akan menempel sempurna di hati Miki. Minwoo akan pergi setelah hari itu -penerimaan raport siswa-  
untuk kembali ke Korea, meninggalkan kerinduan di hati gadis itu.  
Memang, Miki bisa saja menemui Minwoo disana. Tapi buat apa ? Ia hanya akan mendapatkan sakit hati. Menyaksikan Minwoo bersama dengan gadis yang bernama IU, membuat Miki tak bergairah dan semangat untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.  
Nilai sekolah memang tidak menurun, tapi Miki sudah menebak bahwa tak ada semangat di dalam dirinya.  
Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Minwoo disisinya dan sekarang, laki-laki itu akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
